


SEELLY, A Shady Story of Vague Conspiracy

by illhousen



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Worm (Web Serial Novel)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illhousen/pseuds/illhousen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor triggers with a power to summon giant talking monoliths engaging in a never-ending cryptic conversation. Everything is as foretold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SEELLY 01-04

**SEELLY 01**

"Worst. Thinker power. Ever." The girl wearing a simple hooded black robe and a scarf over the lower half of her face balefully glared at the ominous figures occupying the basement of the Undersiders' lair.

"Project Ouroboros is nearing its fruition," pronounced one of the figures.

"Yes. With the Seer in his hands, everything shall be as foretold," replied another.

"Great Shaker power, though," a girl known as Tattletale said with a forced cheer in her voice. She could feel the beginning of one of her headaches. "Lung wouldn't forget the beat-down you put him through anytime soon."

"Yes." Tattletale wasn't sure if the figure responded to her or if it was part of the ongoing conversation between Taylor's creations.

"I suppose," said Taylor reluctantly. "But it feels like such a waste. I mean, I should be able to get more out of it. The things they say... it sounds important."

"The timeline is unchanged?"

"Yes. Two years."

"We may need to accelerate the prime projects."

"Yes. With the subject remaining inattentive, adjustments may have to be made."

"Yes."

"Well, look on the bright side." Tattletale decided to ignore the cryptic conversation for now. Taylor needed some encouragement, and she really needed to avoid any more headaches. "We have great synergy. I've already decoded the conversation they had during our fight with Lung, and it appears to be stock market predictions. Very accurate, if I am to judge."

"I suppose it's a good thing I joined you guys," Taylor said. "Still... It's just so frustrating to not know half of the things about my own power. Like, what is she doing here?"

"Everything proceeds according to the scenario," pronounced one of the black monoliths.

"The path is clear now," agreed the woman in a business suit and fedora.

========

**SEELLY 02**

"Damn them." The assembled Wards watched as the released hostages were covered in a cloud of darkness spreading out of the bank doors.

"Stay away from the cloud, we can't afford risking collateral," ordered Aegis, currently wearing Clockblocker's costume. "The villains are likely to attack soon, be ready."

That was when a rectangular patch of darkness split from the cloud and flew straight at Clockblocker at a high speed. He managed to use his power on it, but not before it pinned him to the ground.

At close inspection, the patch of darkness was a black monolith with "Sound Only 01" written in big white letters.

"The current course of action is likely to attract the attention of the Serpent," it proclaimed, still time-frozen.

Wards stared at it.

"Yes." The second voice gave Aegis enough of a warning to dodge another monolith, marked as "Sound Only 03". "The scenario?"

"Remains unchanged," proclaimed the first monolith. "The Serpent is accounted for."

"Yes. I see. The prepared contingencies should work," agreed the second monolith. Its voice became louder to be heard over the sounds of its impacts with Aegis.

Vista recovered from her stupor caused by the surreal image and started to work on increasing the distance between the attacking monolith and her leader.

"Everything is as foretold." Vista rose her head. There was a descending monolith above her.

***

"As the time of Reckoning draws near, the weight of our decisions shall be felt." The voice of the monolith pinning him to the ground didn't change from the by now familiar monotone, but Clockblocker still got the impression that it sounded rather smug. A moment later, the effect of his power ended.

========

**SEELLY 03**

"The time of Reckoning draws near."

This was the most dangerous game he has participated in.

"The adversary is inactive now, but it will change."

The risk was great, but it was his 'in' in the big league. Should he succeed, his plans could be accelerated, his ambitions fulfilled much faster than he anticipated.

"The subject?"

No mistake can be afforded.

"Learning. Everything shall be ready in two years."

No sign of weakness can be shown.

"Everything will be ready. It is foretold."

Coil split the timeline.

"Yes," he said in one.

"I see," he said in another.

***

Taylor and Lisa were sitting in the security control room, watching the feed of the conference hall where Coil was talking with the monoliths.

Taylor's costume was upgraded from a simplistic robe. Now she wore black-and-gold business suit, orange-tinted glasses and white gloves. She liked the hooded robe better: it both provided a better concealment and didn't impede her movements as much. But for whatever reason, the new attire seemed to please the monoliths: they were less cranky when she used them to beat people, and used less biblical allusions around her. She kept the scarf. Lisa suggested that a fake beard would have even greater effect on the monoliths, but Taylor refused to consider it.

"How long was it already since he went there?" she asked.

"Three days," Lisa answered. "We are lucky your power works even when you sleep."

"I am not comfortable with just letting him starve to death here."

"He will dehydrate first, actually," Lisa said with a positively malicious grin.

"Not the point."

"You know how it is." Lisa shrugged. "Either him or us and Dinah. You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

"No... I think I should." Taylor folded her hands on the table with a sigh.

"It is the best way." Lisa offered her a sympathetic smile. "I know it is hard for you, even if it is Coil, but something like this has to be done. In the end, it will do more good than bad, trust me."

"Mmm." Taylor replied. "I guess we shall proceed according to the scenario..."

Taylor froze. Slowly she unfolded her hands and looked at Lisa. Lisa was staring at her in an abject horror.

"Oh, shit," they said in unison.

========

**SEELLY 04**

The entity which will one day be known as Eden watched its orange fellow flying away. It was rare to meet another of their kind like that. In order to maximize the diversity of their evolution, entities marked their passage, so no others would follow until it was time to meet again.

Because of that, the entity didn't want to miss an opportunity, despite the reservations of its partner. The voyager followed a very different path, and a brief exchange of information opened many intriguing opportunities.

Of a special interest was a precognitive master shard, which the voyager used to navigate the course of events.

The entity hesitated for a moment, then checked that the future was clear and switched master shards.

It found itself in a non-descriptive rooms, surrounded by black monoliths with white markings on them.

Curious, it must be some kind of interface.

"Everything is as foretold," proclaimed one of the monoliths.

The entity considered it. Indeed, its capability of accurately model the world and predict the future meant that everything was foretold. Even if the entity itself didn't bother to look into the future, the possibility itself meant that the future was destined to happen.

"Yes," it agreed using a weird communication pattern which seemed to be required to interact with the interface. "While variables are present, it is possible to work with or around them."

"The scenario must be charted," said another monolith.

The entity agreed.

"Yes," it said. "We must consider our course of action. Nothing shall be left to a chance."

Its partner was pestering the entity, concerned about the damage it took during the information exchange. It send back its reassurances with what could be considered annoyance. It had many things to ponder, many choices to make, and it could not be distracted from the discussion with the monoliths by such mundane matters as the rapidly approaching planet, body parts burning in the atmosphere, impact damaging the entity farther and sending shards flying in all directions, crossing dimensions in the process.

Which just happened.

The entity shuddered, suddenly aware of its surroundings once again due to the master shard being thrown away by the impact.

Soon, a girl with a kitchen knife will find it, but the entity didn't know it.

***

Monoliths were silent in their flight.

They knew all, they saw all, but without a conscious mind to interact with them, there was no scenario to formulate.

Without a will to guide them, there was no goal to pursuit.

And so they drifted, without a destination, without meaning.

As much as they were capable of emotion, they felt sadness. Once again they were rejected. By circumstances this time rather than intent, but rejected all the same.

Once again, they were alone.

Oh, well, the entity didn't have a beard. It probably didn't deserve their help anyway.


	2. SEELLY 05

They were surrounded. It was such a bother.

It started well enough, with them going for a little chit-chat with a villain group rejected from their big meeting. The intent was to meet the two new candidates, announce their tests, taunt the rest with their impeding fates and maybe kill or torture someone if the situation allowed.

Then the girl in domino mask went and spoiled the surprise he carefully crafted for dear Cherish. He slashed girl's face as a punishment, of course, but the damage was done. Thinkers. Always have to show off.

Then another girl in a scarf summoned a dozen black monoliths around his little group.

The monoliths unnerved him. For some reason he couldn't quite comprehend, they looked... hungry.

Oh, well, it's not like he hadn't enough experience getting out of situations like that. And he didn't have much interest in the scarf girl to begin with.

He was going to take a moment and think of the best way to proceed with the situation, maximizing the fun and laying the groundwork for the candidates. However, the monoliths had other plans.

"Everything proceeds according to the scenario!" shouted monolith marked as "Sound Only 01".

"EVERYTHING IS AS FORETOLD!" chanted the rest as one.

Jack blinked. The monoliths charged.

Well, it was almost interesting. Shame it has to come to an end now.

He quickly grabbed Siberian's hand and nodded to Bonesaw to do the same. Then he slashed. The use of his power send a thrill through him, as usual.

In a moment, the scarf girl will be dead. As all Masters, she was an obvious weak point. With her taken out, the monoliths were likely to disappear. Afterwards, he could proceed with the game uninterrupted.

His hand jerked, no doubt the result of Cherish's brother meddling, but it was no use: given the distance and the angle of his knife, a distraction wouldn't prevent the fatal wound.

One of the monoliths flew in the way of the strike. Bothersome, but expected. While it seemed to be impervious to harm, it still was affected by kinetic energies, and, given its own momentum and the push provided by Jack, the collision was-

_"The scenario will remain, but the timeline is subject to adjustments."_

Jack dropped the knife.

The voice sounded inside his skull. No, it was inside his skull, resonating with the very atoms of his being.

Something shifted. Something very important yet unfathomable to him. His vision became blurry.

He needed to concentrate. He needed... He needed to...

_Proceed according to the scenario._

...Retreat. Gather his thoughts, come up with the new

_Scenario_

plan of action.

The world exploded.

**[Query?]**

In the colorless infinity of space, there was a being greater than a city.

_"The scenario was charted. Deviations are unacceptable."_

It was part of a greater living mechanism, yet utterly alone.

_"Variables, however, can be worked with - or around."_

Unable to understand other beings, it pierced their flesh in a futile hope that the contact will bring it understanding.

_"Transcendence is within our reach!"_

There was a thin tendril extending from its main body.

_"We went too far. There is no going back now."_

It went through dimension, crossing boundaries like a hot knife slices butter.

_"New elements can be added to the picture."_

And it ended inside the brain of a human.

**[You Are (Not) Alone Inside Your Mind]**

Jack ran. The monoliths followed.

***

Cherish stayed stock still looking at the running Jack Slash, still clutching Siberian's hand, and Bonesaw, constantly asking what's wrong in a disturbingly-childish voice.

She slowly turned around and gave her best smile to the girl in the business costume and scarf.

"So... Is your group recruiting?"

Then her body convulsed and she fell on the ground.

Imp was standing behind her, holding a taser. She surveyed the scene and sighed heavily.

"I leave you guys alone for twenty minutes and _this_ happens!"

***

"Adjustments will have to be made."

"Yes. With two years becoming sixteen, we have time to implement more sophisticated measures."

"Yes. Our options have expanded."

"We will need to act wisely."

"Yes. Many will conspire our demise."

It bothered Taylor that she was able to understand the monoliths better and better. She could almost envision the options they were talking about. But, given everything else going on around her, it was a minor concern at best. One day she will have to address it, but for now there were other, more pressing issues.

Like that woman in fedora whose name she still didn't know.

"Ignore me," said the woman.

Taylor did so.

Well, one problem was solved, but there were more. There always were more.

Like Noelle. Using Coil's contacts, they managed to approach the Toybox and work out a method to put Noelle into a state of hibernation with some kind of creepy white costume. It was, however, a temporary solution at best. Soon she will need to work out something more permanent. Preferably something that won't result in an army of evil clones storming Coil's - hers now - base or Travelers turning against them.

And speaking of clones, there was Evil Dinah. She was born when they were hiding from Crawler in Noelle's vault. Just Dinah was unsteady due to the overuse of her powers and stumbled too far into the dark room. The clone was the result. Well, she and a horrible claustrophobic experience for everyone involved.

Actually, Evil Dinah was surprisingly little trouble. Sure, at first she proclaimed her desire to take away all of Just Dinah's friends and parents and take over her life, but then Lisa pointed out that Taylor could be considered Just Dinah's friend, and she was high maintenance (Taylor still wasn't sure if locking Lisa for an hour with the monoliths in response to that comment was too cruel). Eventually, Evil Dinah conceded that Taylor, technically being a criminal mastermind and a leader of an ominous conspiracy, was cooler than the rest of Just Dinah's friends, even if Kristy had the latest Barbie Militia with a full set of collectible weaponry.

After that, she was... helpful. And actually fun to be around. Sure, sometimes she still argued that they should kill Just Dinah to prevent the precognition interference, but her heart wasn't in it, and it was normal for kids her age to want to kill their siblings, as far as Taylor knew.

Apparently, there wasn't much evil in Just Dinah for Noelle to bring out.

Still, Evil Dinah demanded attention, as all kids do, and it would be prudent to watch her even if she didn't behave like an evil incarnate.

It seemed that the problems just kept piling up if you were a leader of a conspiracy.

Not least of which was to decide what her conspiracy was actually about. Taylor was sure that conspiracies didn't just start when enough ominously-inclined people gathered in one room. They have actual goals, a path to follow. Yet for the long time she just went with the flow... That needed to change.

And the most frustrating thing was that she knew she could change it. She could almost picture the scenario she could make her life's goal. Yet it slipped away every time she tried to formulate it...

Oh, well, she would solve the problems one at a time. It's not like there wasn't enough to occupy her for a long time.

She looked at Lisa standing behind her shoulder. Lisa still had a Glasgow smile left by Jack, though it should be fixed in a week, once she had her appointment with a healer.

"So," said Taylor. "Should we collect the bounty? The PRT doesn't like us much right now, I don't want to interact with them more than I have to."

"The PRT knows about your involvement in Jack's death." Lisa shrugged. "Might as well make a show out of it. And some spare money would be welcome. Shatterbird did a lot of damage to the base, we need replacements."

"The probability of your violent death decreases by five dot three zero zero one percents, with change." said Evil Dinah from her place on the table before returning to humming the Ode to Joy. She liked to predict violent deaths, Taylor mused, but they all had their little quirks.

Taylor turned to the monoliths.

"New variables?" she asked.

"Can be accounted for," reassured the monolith marked as "Sound Only 01". "The probability of retribution is high, however."

"The steady flow of resources is the key to successful operations," remarked monolith "Sound Only 02".

Taylor nodded.

"The decision was made," she proclaimed.

"Yes," agreed monolith "Sound Only /".


	3. SEELLY 06

**Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.**  
You are currently logged in,  All-Seeing Eye  
You are viewing:  
• Threads you have replied to  
• AND Threads that have new replies  
• OR private message conversations with new replies  
• Thread OP is displayed.  
• Ten posts per page  
• Last ten messages in private message history.  
• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.  
You have three infractions and one warnings.

 **♦ Topic: The conspiracy of Brockton Bay**  
In: Boards ► Places ► America ►Brockton Bay ► Teams ► Undersiders  
Bladestar044 (Original Poster) (Tinhat and proud of it)  
Posted on July 1st, 2011:

If you want to understand what's going on, look at the current situation, assume that it was the intended result of someone's actions and ask yourself: who benefits?

And I'll tell you who: the Undersiders. They were a minor gang only months ago, with one or maybe two notable jobs to their name. Then, suddenly, they have a new member capable of smacking Wards around, other villains either die, disappear or leave town, now they have enough money to throw around and buy the tolerance or even acceptance of the BB locals. Hell, even the Protectorate seems reluctant to approach them.

None of them died when Leviathan came. None on them died when Slaughterhouse 9 decided to pay a visit and even managed to kill Jack Slash, however they pulled it.

Given the recent news of their alliance with the Travelers, they control the whole of BB.

No matter how you look at it, it is clear that every event in the last few months benefited them in some way or another.

It is the conspiracy, I am telling you. The conspiracy is behind everything.  
**(Showing page 1 of 1)**

 **► AJamesC**  
Replied on July 1st, 2011:

,,It is the conspiracy, I am telling you. The conspiracy is behind everything."

I see what you did there.

 **► Moonside**  
Replied on July 1st, 2011:  
Honestly, her name is annoying. It practically invites confusion like that.

Soon we'll be seeing posts about how the Conspiracy stands behind the Protectorate. Couldn't the PRT give her some other moniker?

 **► Enterprise (At Ground Zero: Brockton Bay)**  
Replied on July 1st, 2011:  
Generally speaking, it's a bad idea to provoke a powerful cape. If she wants to be called the Conspiracy, let her be called the Conspiracy.

Just use the capital letter to avoid confusion. It's a small thing that prevents people from being crashed by giant talking monoliths.

 **► All-Seeing Eye**  
Replied on July 1st, 2011:  
Actually, it appears the Conspiracy was named so by the PRT. The name first appears in their public record after the bank robbery by the Undersiders, there is no media footage of the villain herself using the name. If a new cape doesn't name herself, the PRT assign her a moniker for paperwork and reports, it could be what happened there.

It's also an open secret that Wards are allowed to name villains they fought if their names aren't already known, so I blame Clockblocker. Search your feelings, you know it to be true.

**End of Page. 1**

***

"...But the main issue remains the lack of control."

Lisa closed her phone. She had way too much fun distracting Taylor from learning her official cape name. Soon, soon she will hear Taylor asking "I am the Conspiracy?" Which, hopefully, will be revenge enough for all migraines the monoliths have given her.

For now, however, it was time to concentrate on the meeting. Blasto has finally stopped blabbing about the minutia of the discussed project and got to the point.

"I use pheromones to control my creations, you see, but something of that magnitude could probably shrug them off."

"Could you dumb them down?" asked Taylor. "Make it so they are too stupid to do anything but what we tell them to do?"

"Probably," said Blasto after exhaling a small cloud of smoke. "But that creates problems with the usage of powers. Such potential in the hands of a dumb animal, well..."

"How about an outside interface?" asked Lisa.

"Possible. But there are too many things to juggle. You'd need someone with the power of multitasking just to pay attention to everything at once, let alone react in time."

"Functions can be divided between people," said Taylor.

"That just creates problems of coordination." Blasto waved his hand dismissively.

The room was silent for a few moments.

"Still," said Taylor slowly. "I do like the idea of a human in control of the beast. Perhaps not an outside interface but a direct link? Hollow the beast out, get a... pilot inside, connect the brain..."

"Humans are not exactly my area of experience," said Blasto lighting a new cigarette.

"Cranial," said Lisa. "When we were looking for the solution of Noelle's problem, I've researched the Toybox tinkers and what they can do. Cranial has some tech capable of memory manipulation. She should have some experience designing interfaces for working with brains. And I am sure we can persuade her to land a hand to the project."

Blasto pondered it.

"Well, if you get the interface working, creating a hollowed out beast wouldn't be a big issue for me. Though I think there is a risk of sensory overload. Human brains aren't really wired for handling something like that."

"It's not an issue," said Taylor. When she noticed the others looking at her, she elaborated. "Brockton Bay isn't what you could call a flourishing city. Economy is bad and was getting worse for a long time. People are pushed into the life of crime just to survive. Hell, Uber and Leet are capable of hiring some henchmen. And with the string of recent disasters, even more people sit without a job. We can honestly and openly list all risks and potential problems, and, as long as we promise a good salary, there still will be a line of volunteers from there to the Docks. Also..." She hesitated before continuing. "I might have a candidate for the initial testings, though I would need to think about a bit more."

Blasto nodded slowly.

"Then I guess it is decided."

"Actually," said Lisa. "Humans in control create new problems, especially if the "candidate" you are talking about is who I think it is. How do we stop them if they decide to hijack the beasts?"

"Outside energy source?" asked Taylor.

"Doable," said Blasto. "The project becomes more and more complex with our discussion, though. I might need to reevaluate the costs..."

"Guys," said Brian. Taylor jumped a little, clearly forgetting that he was present on the meeting. "Guys. We are discussing creation of a plant-monster- _Endbringer_ hybrid here..."

"Parahuman," interrupted Blasto. "Not monster. I worked with the Faultline crew once or twice, you see. Speaking with them was very enlightening in some regards. Parahumans that were physically changed by their powers shouldn't be called monsters. It's offensive."

"...Does anybody see a problem with that idea?" Brian ignored Blasto and continued.

The meeting members exchanged looks.

"No?" said Taylor.

"There are risks," said Lisa. "But it will put Brockton Bay back on the map. Should the project succeed, we will also gain enough leverage to negotiate a... compromise with the Protectorate. Our position is unstable, so we need to do something big to solidify it."

"I am high," said Blasto, once again smoking one of his grass creations.


	4. SEELLY 07

"It's her! It's that woman who brings us beer and snacks!" shouted Regent, pointing at a woman in fedora and business suit. "What's she doing there?"

"I brought beer and snacks," said the woman, pointing at a pack of beer and a few pizza boxes.

"Oh, that makes sense," said Regent, pacified.

"And me," said Doctor Yamada.

Regent shrugged.

"Beer is a kind of therapy, right?"

Legend ignored the exchange. He fought for as long as he was allowed. For all he wanted to return to the fight and provide cover for capes with less defenses, he was forced to admit that the potential of being compromised by one of humanity's greatest enemies far outweighed whatever good he could do there. And so he was stuck with the organization duty. He sighed. Chevalier was better at it than him. Especially with handling villains. Still, a duty was a duty, and everyone has to do their part if they wanted to see another day.

He approached the notorious criminal known as the Conspiracy of Brockton Bay. When the Endbringers sirens started, she approached the PRT asking to participate in the fight. She promised them salvation in a form of an ultimate tinker weapon. So far, she didn't deliver.

"If I may ask..." he started, opening a can of beer.

The Conspiracy nodded, not looking away from the footage of the Simurgh destroying New Delphi.

"You said you had a weapon against the Endbringers. It's a right time to deploy it."

"Mmm," the Conspiracy responded, distractedly. "There was a deviation from the scenario. The Simurgh attack was not foretold. It was supposed to be Behemoth."

Legend frowned. Foretelling? In regards to the Endbringers? Did that villain have an access to a precognitive capable of breaching their protections? Was it a bluff instead? Something to think about and report to Alexandria and Cauldron. They probably knew already, but perhaps he would be able to get some information in return. He drunk his beer.

"Still," he pressed. "Any help will be welcome in our circumstances."

The Conspiracy sighed. "We can't use any of our pilots against her. The mental interference... Well, I think we can stop them should they be compromised, but it's not a guarantee. Plus we'd need to replace them afterwards. Given their mental state, I doubt that they would last the time deemed safe."

"Didn't you have a creation based on the Simurgh?" asked the woman in fedora. "Wouldn't it be able to counter the mental influence?"

"It's in the prototype stage," answered the Conspiracy. "We are still struggling with the data input. It seems like the information is fed to the... ah... whatever part of the brain is responsible for motor functions. And there are certain peculiarities of hybridization which makes me think that no human would be able to handle the beast. Not enough limbs."

Legend deflated. So much for the miracle solution. It looked like he should concentrate on other capes instead, the ones whom he can help survive with his guidance.

"Um..." The sound of Doctor Yamada's voice surprised everyone. "I think I might be able to help with it. It's a long shot, but..."

***

"I have no idea what am I doing!"

"Keep doing it," said Taylor firmly.

She folded hands on the table before her. The light of the screen reflected in her orange glasses.

On the screen a purple-green monstrosity propelled itself in the air by telekinetic force and snatched Simurgh with its many tentacles.

Adjustments have been made. Everything was right again.

The solution was brilliant in its simplicity: a warrior who could not control her own body was a perfect counter to the mind controller. And wherever the precognitive information from the cloned parts of the Simurgh was proceeding, it clearly allowed the beast to fight the Endbringer on even terms.

There was just a minor drawback.

"Blasto, would you please turn off the sound feed from the pilot?"

***

Legend winced as the screams of Sveta were cut off.

"Aren't you her therapist?" he asked Doctor Yamada.

"It's good for her self-confidence," answered doctor.


	5. SEELLY Interlude /

"Sorry I am late" Legend stepped into the dark room and took his place opposite to Doctor Mother.

He didn't enjoy those meetings. Ever since he used the lie detector, he was growing more and more suspicious about what his co-conspirators were talking when he wasn't present. Still, he didn't have much choice in the matter. An open confrontation wouldn't solve anything, he was sure, and he was too deep to quit.

At least snacks were good, he mused snatching a piece of his favorite pizza.

"Now that everyone is present, our meeting can begin," proclaimed Doctor Mother, rising her chin from folded hands.

"Yes," agreed Alexandria. "Agenda?"

"We shall discuss the situation on the Bay."

"The subject cannot be trusted," said Eidolon. "Preventive measures shall be employed."

"I am aware of your reservations," said Doctor Mother. "But the recent events showed that the subject could be instrumental in achieving our goals."

"Yes," agreed Alexandria. "I shall accept the deal she proposed. Bringing her closer to our seat of power will enable her to continue the project as well as reinforcing our hold on her."

"Yes. Those addressing the raised concerns." Doctor Mother nodded. "The old soldier shall be recalled. There is no need for such measures anymore."

"It is not necessary," objected Alexandria. "He is currently watching the footage of the fight with the Harbinger of End and crying. A working relationship can be established."

"I see."

"Yes," agreed Legend. "Why are we talking like that?"

"Ever since the Black Knight perished," the woman in a fedora spoke for the first time, "the power of Conspiracy became a memetic virus. Now every group that can be conceptually identified as 'conspiracy' talks like that."

"Yes," said Doctor Mother. "However, the adjustments the subject offers to our scenario are valuable enough to overlook it."

***

Emma was fuming as she left the newly-decorated office of Doctor Yamada. She didn't need a therapist! She didn't have any problems! She was strong and confident, like the Conspiracy herself! The only reason why people wouldn't acknowledge it surely was because they were afraid of her perfection!

And she'll prove it the first chance she'll get! Her scores already were flawless. She endured countless tests, suffered through hallucinations and phantom feelings caused by the wrong data input and endured the pain from accidents. Without her, this project was surely doomed to fail.

But no, when it came down to the actual fight, she was pulled out and forbidden from even coming close to her beast. Because she "might not have the necessary mental endurance". What a load of bullshit!

"S-stupid Conspiracy," muttered Emma.

It's not like she looked up at the notorious villain or anything, she just wanted to prove her worth. The Conspiracy all but controlled the city, so certainly working under her was a step up compared to any opportunities open to her in civilian life.

And the Conspiracy picked her personally! Emma didn't know the reason behind that decision, but surely the Conspiracy must have seen something in her. Certainly, the Conspiracy spend a lot of time studying her files and records. Maybe even kept her picture in sight.

And yet the Conspiracy approved of her not being allowed in the fight. Did the Conspiracy not like her anymore? Did she showed a sign that could be mistaken as a weakness in villain's presence?

Emma stopped before the lift and concentrated on her breathing.

She was still there. She was still trained as a pilot. There will be more opportunities to prove her worth. She just had to look out for them.

She rose her head proudly. She was strong, and so she will act like that. The Conspiracy was certain to notice it sooner or later.

Lift's doors opened and Emma barely suppressed a scowl. Inside a lift, there was her least favorite person in the entire world. Sveta, those bitch who stole her triumph.

Normally Emma wouldn't be able to resist an urge to let the upstart know exactly how low on pecking order she was, but there was another person there.

He looked like a boy around her age, but made entirely of metal. Sveta's tentacles (which didn't cause Emma to be wary of confronting the girl at all, really) were tightly clutching his torso, leaving slight gouges here and there. The boy didn't appear to react at it.

Emma hesitated before entering the lift, but she couldn't let the bitch to tell her where she could go.

With a dismissive wave of hair, she stepped inside, pointedly ignoring Sveta. She was the queen of her school, and she will be the queen of pilots, given time. It's not like Greg was hard to control, and with his aid it was trivial to show the upstart exactly where she belonged.

At first Emma wanted to spend the ride in dignified silence, but it was a really long ride.

"Aren't you with the Wards?" she eventually asked the metal boy, still ignoring Sveta.

"Ah... yeah," he answered awkwardly. "But it's not like I have much to do. Between the Undersiders, the Travelers, the Protectorate and the Conspiracy's troops, things run pretty smoothly. I just drop by the headquarters from time to time, hang out with the gang to keep spirits high, train sometimes. It's nice, but sometimes I feel useless. And since I don't need to sleep, I have plenty of free time. So I've decided to get a part-time job."

"What job?" asked Emma suspiciously. "Are you another pilot?"

"No, I am Sveta's perch."

"If I hold onto him really tight, I don't accidentally strangle people anymore," chirped Sveta.

After a few moments, Emma closed her mouth.

"And the Conspiracy is legal now. Well, kinda," continued the boy. "So there shouldn't be problems. The Brockton Bay Wards are in career Limbo now, anyway, so I think it's wise to look out for other opportunities."

"Hmpf," responded Emma, once again waving her hair.

Which caused one of Sveta's tentacles to snatch her and attach to the metal boy.

He tensed, but relaxed seeing that the tentacle didn't do anything more.

Emma tried to get away, but the tentacle held strong.

"S-sorry!" cried Sveta. "It still happens sometimes! But I am not strangling you! It went for the waist! It means I am improving!"

"Just relax and hang in there. It'll grew bored in a few minutes," advised the boy.

"I-idiot!" snapped Emma.


	6. SEELLY 08

Taylor pushed a button, cutting off the life feed from the lift. Silent, unfortunately. Between the reinforcements for the Central Dogma where Noelle was dreaming, general upgrades to the base, materials and instruments for Blasto to work with, supplies for Brocktom Bay residents and countless other things, installing dynamics to replace the ones destroyed by Shatterbird was a low priority. She was lucky to have video at all.

She was worried that the new girl, Sveta, would be bullied by Emma, tentacles or no tentacles. Taylor knew firsthand that words can hurt more than any physical wound.

But it looked like her worries were for naught. Emma and Sveta were getting along fine. Their antics reminded Taylor of a better time, when she was still friends with Emma, and a faint smile touched her lips.

It was a shame that she couldn't turn back the time. But she had to look forward, many things and people were now depending on her decisions. Taylor was acutely aware of the heavy burden of responsibilities on her shoulders.

Still, getting Emma as a pilot was a right move after all.

She recalled the first time they met after the Leviathan fight...

***

Emma was standing in an alley surrounded by black monoliths cutting her from all exits. They were murmuring something arcane, but too quiet for Emma to hear.

On top of the monolith in front of her marked with big white letters spelling "Sound Only 01" stood a tall woman. Sun was setting behind her back, obscuring her features.

In retrospect, Taylor mused, it was a pain to position her troops just right for Emma to take this route, trying to avoid them, and wait for just a right moment to appear. Still worth it, though.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Taylor in what she hoped was a regal tone.

"Y-you are the C-Conspiracy!" answered Emma. She was clearly scared but tried not to show it.

The answer gave Taylor pause. It was true, from a certain point of view. She was pulling the strings behind the scene, preventing her city from being condemned, arranging resources to be delivered and restoration works to be done. And she was plotting something big and secret that could change the world forever. She was not alone in this task, many people stood by her side, the Undersiders first among them, but she could see how an outside observer would think that she was the cornerstone of this business.

From that perspective, she could be called the conspiracy. If you counted the monoliths as separate entities, she was responsible for half of decision-making process, after all.

Taylor also realized that she didn't know her official cape name. Lisa said the Wards named her after the bank job, so it was probably something silly. And nowdays she didn't really have time for silly things. Too many responsibilities to juggle.

So she decided not to challenge Emma on that point and continued.

"Yes. I know of you, Emma Barnes. You posses some unique talents." Of being known to me enough to manipulate and expendable enough for me not to care, she didn't say. "Of which I have a need. I wish for you to join me. Should you accept the offer, you will be elevated above your peers, given control over a new powerful tinker weapon." Of course, the real control was in the hand of whoever was responsible for regulating the pressure inside the pilot capsule. "You will become untouchable. Fame and money are in the cards too."

"Ah..." Emma gulped. "It's an honor, but it's just so sudden... Could you give me more details?"

"The information is classified. I probably told you more than you strictly need to know already. The conspiracy runs deep."

"Can I think about it?" Emma said, glancing at monoliths nervously.

Taylor decided it was time to use heavy weapons.

"Greg already joined," she said.

"What?!" Emma shouted with indignation in her voice. "But he's useless! A pathetic excuse of a boy!"

"Well, yes. But the talents I seek are rare." She didn't socialize with many people. "You are clearly a superior option, of course, but if you are not interested..."

"I'll do it! Where to go?"

A monolith behind Emma fell flat on the ground. She jumped.

"Step on it," commanded Taylor.

Emma did so.

The flock of monoliths and the two riders flew into the sunset.

***

"Taylor, we have a problem."

Taylor's musing were interrupted by the appearance of a rather disheveled-looking Lisa.

"What is it?" Taylor quickly rose from her seat.

"Noelle." Taylor's blood froze. Countless horrible possibilities played in her mind. "I'll explain on the way. You'll better see it."

***

"Greg did what?!" Taylor's walk turned from nervously-energetic into agitated.

"He made his way to the Central Dogma and was captured by Noelle. She didn't wake up, thankfully," Lisa repeated herself.

"How did he even get there? We have all this security codes and clearance levels and guards and everything!"

"Well, you see..." Lisa hesitated which caused her to try and catch up with Taylor's long strides. "I was busy with managing the economic and political concerns, you were busy with the big picture stuff and the Lilith project, Brian was handling the troops, the Travelers led by Rachel were looking over the city... So it left Alec and Aisha in charge of the security."

Taylor stopped abruptly. Lisa narrowly avoided bumping into her.

"How we aren't dead yet?"

"They had guidelines," Lisa said. "I wrote them myself. Alec said they just figured that whoever has the access to Lilim should have access to Lilith, too. I think he just confused two names."

Taylor continued walking.

"And Greg what? Just went there and poked Noelle?"

"Pretty much." Lisa nodded, though Taylor couldn't see it, hurrying ahead.

"So, let me get this straight: we know has Noelle with Greg inside, spawning his evil geeky clones and filling her chamber, right? Or did they break free already?"

"Actually, it's not that bad," said Lisa. "Whatever the clones did, they disturbed Noelle enough for her to vomit Greg back. He managed to make his way to the doors, get out and activate the emergency lockout."

"Shouldn't I be altered of it?"

"No sound." shrugged Lisa.

The dynamics suddenly became a higher priority.

"And the guards?"

"Didn't have the clearance to get near the Central Dogma."

"OK..." Taylor tried to think. "Are we sure the real Greg is out? Not one of the clones?"

"Yes. He has no weird skin texture or tumors on his body, as clones do. Alec checked."

"Where is he now, anyway?" Taylor asked with a malice in her voice.

"In a hospital wing. Clones did a number on him," answered Lisa. "Mr. Pitter handles him now."

"OK," Taylor said again. "So, we are dealing with a chamber filled with... How many clones are there?"

"Two dozens or so," said Lisa.

"With two dozens or so clones. Chamber is still closed? What about Noelle?"

"Chamber is closed." Nodded Lisa. "Noelle is still sleeping. The suit works pretty well, if nothing else."

"Well, that's not too bad, I suppose..."

They entered a lift and spend a long ride in a nervous silence.

Soon after that, they arrived to the Central Dogma where they found by Alec, Aisha and Evil Dinah peering through the intercom to what was happening inside. A few guards were standing nearby, prepared to shoot at the first sight of danger.

Taylor pushed them aside and looked herself. Two dozens clones were running around, beating the padded walls. A few sit in the corner, conversing quietly. All of them kept away from Noelle, however. Taylor frowned.

"So. We have an emergency here," said Alec. "What do we do now?"

Taylor glared at him.

"If you didn't fuck up the security..."

"Hey!" Alec waved his hands. "It was Aisha's idea! Simplifying protocols and stuff."

"Who?" asked Taylor.

"Ah..." Alec looked around. The glares of Lisa and Taylor were distinctly unsympathetic. Evil Dinah was busy cheering on one of the clones holding another by the neck and painfully rubbing a fist in his head.

"Don't try to distract me!" said Taylor. "It's your fault! Well, your and Greg, but he is already in the hospital. You are not, for now."

"Let's concentrate on the situation at hand," said Lisa stepping between Taylor and Alec. "We can assign the blame later. What do we do?"

Taylor pondered the situation.

"We still have the napalm dispensers in the chamber, right?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Lisa. "They are aimed at Noelle, however. We could stir the aim a bit, but that would still damage her. Or at least the suit, which is worse."

"The probability of your violent death is seventy-three point zero two three five percents with change if you use the napalm," said Evil Dinah distractedly.

"Yes," said Taylor. "But we could change the napalm for water, right? Let's drown the fuckers."

"Doable." Lisa nodded. "And it won't damage Noelle. She doesn't actually need to breath, and the suit is durable enough."

The next hour was spend in a blurry of activity. Eventually Taylor excused herself, leaving things in Lisa and her mercenary subordinates' hands to attend to her own duties concerning the details of her organization and the Protectorate's cooperation.

***

"Well, what's the situation?" A few hours later, Taylor made her way to the Central Dogma where Lisa was still standing, giving orders to the troops and monitoring the proceedings.

"The chamber is filled with water now," answered Lisa. "Most clones are dead, but a few appear to have gills."

"What," said Taylor.

"Peculiarities of the cloning process, I think." Lisa shrugged. "You know that a human embryo has gills for some time before they disappear. There are even people born with them. I think something like that happened there, biological development taking a different turn."

"But... aren't such gills just a deformity?" asked Taylor trying to wrap her mind around it. "They don't actually work, right? There is not enough oxygen in water for humans to survive."

"Well, yes," said Lisa. "But it's not like superpowers don't defy common sense on a daily basis anyway."

Taylor was silent for a moment.

She made her way to the screen and looked inside the chamber. A dozen or so clones were swimming in the water, surrounded by bodies of their dead brethren, but looking oddly at peace. None went near Noelle, preferring to dive and rise or making circles around each other or dead bodies.

"So," said Taylor at last. "What are the odds they would disturb Noelle?"

"Zero point zero zero two seven six percents with change," answered Evil Dinah.

Taylor nodded.

"I can live with those odds."

"Yes," agreed Evil Dinah. "The odds of Trickster discovering it are forty-five point nine four one percents with change."

Taylor sighed.

"I guess we should attach a water tank to the door and lure them out."

"I am on it already," said Lisa. "The question is what should we do with them afterwards."

"I don't know." Taylor shrugged. "Just store them out of the way somewhere."


End file.
